


Around You, I'm Different.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar fights, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Kinda Bully Josh, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, like seriously a random dude and josh both get beaten up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't punch this guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Special Or Some Shit

So I guess one would describe Josh Dun as the 'bad guy'.

At least parents used 'bad influence' instead. That was sometimes refreshing.

But yeah, Joshua Dun was a fairly a bad guy, persay. He drank, he sometimes did drugs, if he felt like it. He didn't really like taking advantage of people or just hooking up with someone though, so that was one thing he didn't do.

One thing he could do, was beat the absolute _shit_ out of you if you crossed him.

We're talking like, being sent to the hospital beat-up, and that's pretty fucking serious. If you only got away with a couple punches and maybe a few kicks to the stomach after pissing him off, consider yourself lucky as hell.

Truth be told, because of his reputation, everyone feared him. All except for his closest friend (people always thought they were dating which, they did try but it just didn't work out), Debby Ryan.

Debby was as delicate as a flower, her half-turquoise half-pink hair went along well with Josh's blood red hair. Only Debby has seen Josh at his most vulnerable moments, and she still stuck around after that, which means a lot to Josh. It was a great friendship, and it worked.

Back to Josh being the bad guy, today was the first day of his Senior year in high school, and he was pretty hyped to see everyone's fear-filled glances towards him as he walked, side-by-side with Debby down the hallway.

And the people did not disappoint. One kid even got so nervous looking at him, he dropped all his books and stared with terror towards him. His blonde friend (maybe girlfriend) had to help him pick them up.

 _Poor thing,_ Josh sympathized mockingly, _he was even kinda cute._

He made it to class with Debby, and they walked straight to back, everyone staring at the pair, letting them pick out their seats first so they knew where to not sit because it was _their_ seats, and sitting in their seats would probably get you a one-way ticket to the hospital.

One they get situated, Debby starts giggling. "I think the new hair really gave an extra fear factor this year." she said, shuffling her fingers through his hair.

"I think so to, at least they know not to mess with us." Once again, the girl of two hair colors laughs.

"Yeah." she hums in agreement, then the teacher comes and everyone falls silent, and class begins.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch is a great time, all his other friends (Brendon, Pete, Dallon, Hayley, and some of Debby's friends) join together at a table and just fucking goof off for 45 minutes. It's seriously a really fun time.

Josh is right in the middle of laughing so hard he might actually choke when he feels something wet and cold spill all down his front. He first notices that it's water, so at least it won't stain, then he registers anger. So much anger, he's fucking pissed. He really fucking liked that shirt.

He angrily looks up and sees the same fucking guy from before, the one who dropped his books. 

"What the fuck, man?!" he yells, and the entire lunch room goes silent. They're eyes go wide as they see this poor guy, probably about 5 seconds from getting his ass beat. Josh gets up from his seat and shoves the guy backward, and he stumbles, dropping his water bottle while he stumbles.

Josh starts walking towards him before Debby grabs his hand. "Josh! Do you really want to get in a fight on the first day back?" her tone is kinda bored, like she expected this would happen. Josh glances back down at his shirt and is refueled by anger, yanking his hand away.

"Yes, I don't fucking care if it's the first day." he says, then strides towards the kid, grabbing his shirt by the collar and yanking him up. "Are you gonna tell me why the fuck you spilt cold ass water on me?" 

"I-It was an accident. M-My friends p-pushed me and I fell." he barely gets the words out before Josh is laughing.

"Sure." he says sarcastically, and raises his fist so he can punch the guy. But then-

something happens.

Something flashes in the guy's eyes, and Josh doesn't know what it is but it makes him feel bad. Makes him feel like scum.

Josh _can't_ punch this guy. This guy, he's something special.

And Josh doesn't like it.

He lowers his fist. He doesn't like the fact that he can't punch this guy. He doesn't know what's _wrong_ with him, why can't he just punch the guy.

He angrily shoves the guy one last time before huffing angrily then storming out of the cafeteria.

Everyone is left in shocked silence, wondering _why this guy didn't get his ass beaten? What's so special about him?_

And then the guy scrambles up and all the attention turns towards him, and someone asks what everyone's thinking.

"What the fuck?!"

The guy then runs, he fucking runs fast as hell out of the cafeteria and to somewhere safe. Even he doesn't understand why Josh didn't beat the hell out of him.

The guy runs to the bathroom, which is also where Josh is, angrily muttering to himself. The kid runs into the bathroom and locks the door before registering Josh is also in there and fucking squeaks in surprise.

Josh grabs him and slams him against the wall, and he squeaks again. "What is your fucking name?" he asks, eyes hard and cold.

"T-Tyler Joseph." he says, and Josh glares again.

"Well, I don't know why, but I for some reason can't bring myself to punch you. Why that is? I don't fucking know. You're special or some shit, and I don't fucking like it so stay the fuck out of my way and we won't have a problem, okay?" 

Tyler's never nodded so fast in his life. "Good." Josh says, then walks out of the bathroom, back to the cafeteria where everyone sneaks glances at him and he makes his way back towards his table, where even his friends are shocked at what just happened.

"Had Joshua Dun gone soft?" Brendon exclaims in mock-horror.

"Shut the fuck up." he growls, and they all give him a look before conversation continues again.


	2. Goody-Goody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a crush on him, don't you?!"

Tyler Joseph is what people would describe as a "goody-goody".

He went to church every Sunday, he never even touched alcohol or drugs, got good grades, and never talked back to his parents.

The kid was the poster child for all things un-fun and 'correct' in the eyes of society. (and his parents)

So, when someone like Joshua Dun comes to beat him up then _doesn't_ , it makes him wonder why. 

For obvious reasons.

Tyler's knows he's not special, so why was he the one who Josh couldn't punch?

Why him?

 

* * *

 

Debby is  _laughing._ Which is _rude._

"What the hell was that at lunch?" she says through giggles, slightly leaning her head on Josh's shoulder.

The pair are sat under a tree next to their school track, where there's shade and grass; the campus is silent because everyone else was at last period, but the two decided to skip.

"I don't really know, I just couldn't punch the guy." he says honestly, feeling a bit of anger build up towards the situation.

"But like, why? What about him made you not able to punch him?" she persists. 

"I don't know, Debs. I just couldn't hurt him, there was something special and different about him." Debby gasps, jumping up and standing in front of Josh.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?!" she says, smiling even wider now.

"What?! No!" Josh says, and Debby looks at him knowingly.

"You totally do though." she says, and the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Josh sighs.

"Whatever, we gotta go." Josh says, taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before starting to walk back across the track towards school.

"You can stall all you want Josh, but you have a crush on him. Or at least, a vague liking. You didn't beat him up, that mean's something."

"Drop it, Debs." his voice is heavy with anger and irritation, and Debby immediately shuts up and her face drops. Josh sighs again. "Look, I'm sorry. I just, it isn't something I want to talk about, okay?" he says, taking her hand and making her look at him.

Her face lights up again. "So you admit you have a crush on him?!" she asks excitedly, and Josh rolls his eyes before walking back into the school, Debby hot on his heels.

"No, I don't admit it, because I don't have a crush on him." Josh reasons, but she shakes her head.

"Josh, stop denying it."

"I don't even know the guys name Debby!" he exclaims, drawing a few looks from a couple stray people, in which he shoots glares back and they immediately look away.

"That's a lie." Debby says, and stops at her locker to put her books back in her locker.

"Yeah, it is... " Josh says, because he can never lie to her.

"Really? That was a guess. What's his name?" she asks, and Josh sighs once again because he really doesn't want to talk about this guy.

"Tyler Joseph."

"Hm, interesting." Josh hears someone calling Debby's name and sees the blonde girl from before, the one that helped Tyler when he dropped his books. 

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Oh, that's Jenna. She gives me rides to and from school and she's my friend. I have to go now but, I'll see you at Pete's party tonight right? Jenna's gonna be driving me, and I think she's bringing another friend too." she asks, and Josh nods. He almost forgot about Pete's party to kick off the school year.

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you later." Josh says, gives her a small smile and Debby quickly kisses his cheek before walking over to Jenna and walking with her out of the school.

Josh thinks for a moment before leaning against the lockers, watching everyone file out of school before walking out himself; to his car and he is about to drive out of the parking lot before he sees something - someone, sitting under a tree.

It's Tyler.

 _Of course,_  Josh thinks. He rolls his eyes before speeding out of the parking lot and to his house to get ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things r getting hot n spicy woooo also i have figured out that at some point in this story will be rlly kinky sex lmao so prePARE for SIN


	3. Owie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he likes Tyler.

Josh was ready for the party. Really, all he'd done was threw on a leather jacket with combat boots and messed with his hair a bit, but it looked good on him. As did most things.

He grabbed his phone and headed out the door, went into his car and started to drive towards the party.

-

He walked into the house, already jam-packed with sweaty (some already drunk) people dancing around the house, all holding red solo cups. Josh walked straight to where he knew he would find Debby: the kitchen. Some people ducked out of his way in fear as he strolled through the house.

He walked in to see Debby sitting on the counter, holding hands with...

 ...Jenna?

 _That_ was something he'd have to ask her about. _Later,_ he promised himself.

"Debby!" he greeted happily, going up to her and hugging her before sitting on the counter beside her.

"Looking good Josh." she responds, and Josh smiles at her.

"Thanks."  
  


"So, a little birdy told me that Tyler is at this party." she says, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

"Really? Who told you?" Josh asks, and for a split second wonders why he even cares that Tyler is at this party. Debby giggles before pointing to Jenna.

"Jenna is Tyler's best friend." This time Josh raises his eyebrows at Jenna.

"Really? And he's here?" Josh asks, and she smiles before nodding. _Nice_ , Josh thinks.  "Um.. well, do you know where he is?" She giggles.

"Last I saw him, he was throwing up in the upstairs bathroom." Josh almost catches himself being _worried_ , before he hardens his emotions again and laughs.

"That's funny," he says, and hops of the counter. "I'm going to go walk around and find Pete." he says, and Debby nods.

"Alright, see ya around. I'll probably just stay with Jenna and Tyler, if we find him." Josh nods before walking out of the kitchen (not before grabbing a cup of alcohol) and scanning the area for the black fringe he's grown to pick out from a crowd. 

He saw it by the stairs of the house, and went over to see all his friends sitting there and laughing. "Hey guys." he said, and they looked up.

"Josh!" Brendon starts, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

Josh shrugs, "I took my time on the ride here." then everyone hears this loud bang from behind them and turns to see an upset Tyler, sitting on his ass half-way down the stairs.

"Owie." he whines in a childish voice, rubbing his head where he banged it against the wall. Pete, Hayley, and Dallon all burst into laughter while Brendon sits there looking confused. 

'Fucking moron." Josh mumbles under his breath, and Jenna comes up from behind Josh and sighs.

"I guess he's had too many drinks. I better take him home." she says, and Josh doesn't respond, just simply walks away.

-

Two hours later, and Josh is absolutely smashed. He can't remember the number of drinks he's had, and right now he's getting a handjob from someone with dark eyes that reminded him so much of Tyler's, and that scares Josh.

Because he actually likes it. He likes this, he likes pretending this person is Tyler.

 ...he likes Tyler.

 _Oh Fuck,_ he clearly thinks.

Seconds later he comes, Tyler's name accidentally spilling out of his lips

The person stops, and Josh realizes what he's done. "Oh sh-shit, I'm so sorry-" he tries to apologize, but the person has already angrily stormed out of the room.

Josh slumps against the wall. _I'm fucked,_ he thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might have like 5890258024 typos bc im typing this half blind bc i accidentally left my glasses at my friends house anf i just ran out of contacts rip me yeah but ANYWAY next chapter there is going to be sO much sin


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words, Didn't Your Mom Tell You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See you."

"Good morning class!" Their teacher says happily, walking into class with her heels clicking on the tiles with every step. Some people respond with the polite 'good morning Mrs. Miller' back, but others just groan. "I can see that some of you are wide awake and ready for today." she says sarcastically while looking straight at a hungover Josh. He debates flipping her off but decides it isn't worth it.

"Right! So today I'm announcing that we will have a project that you will have to do with a partner, and I have already picked out your partners for you." the class groans and she laughs. "Yeah, it sucks, I know. The project will consist of you and your partner picking a system from the body and describing its function, as well as how it works to protect the body. I will now read off the partners. Frank Iero and Gerard Way. Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie-"

Josh tunes out after that, only listening for his name to be called. It will be interesting to see which kid he's going to make do all the work.

"-Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun-" Some people snicker as they see Tyler's terrified expression, and some others stare with pity.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ Josh thinks. He realizes now that he will actually have to do some of the work, because this is _Tyler_ we're talking about. 

Josh watches as she finished reading off the partners. "I'm giving you guys only this class period to start planning the project, but after that you will need to meet up with your partner outside of school to finish it. You may move to sit next to your partners, and you will be sitting next to them for 3 weeks until this project is due." With that, Mrs. Miller sits at her desk and pulls out some fucking romance novel that Josh can't be bothered to read the title of, probably really happy that she doesn't have to teach at all today.

Josh turns to Debby with a pleading expression. "Can you please move next to your partner so I can have Tyler move over here and still sit in the back? I do not want to sit in the fucking front, I will actually die." Debby makes an exasperated noise. "Pleeeeeeeasee?" Josh begs, and Debby sighs.

"Fine, but you're buying me Cold Stone after school." she says, getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Of course." Josh agrees, and she smiles before walking off to her partner's desk. Josh turns his head to see Tyler walking towards him in small, shuffling steps and Josh rolls his eyes. "Hurry the fuck up." he tells him, and Tyler squeaks in surprise before hurrying to the desk and setting his stuff down, sitting and setting his gaze on his feet.

"Since I now have to deal with you, what system do you want to do the project on?" Josh doesn't really mind having to deal with Tyler, but he can't let him know that. Tyler meets his gaze for a second before ripping it away to settle it on his fidgeting hands. Josh gets a strange urge to grab them and sooth him until his hands are no longer twitching, but suppresses it.

"I've a-always liked the c-circulatory s-system." he manages to stutter out, and Josh feels bad for making him so scared before ignoring that feeling too. 

"Alright, then the circulatory system it is. That should be easy, all we have to draw is some veins and shit." 

Tyler actually laughs at that, and Josh feels accomplished. "There's a lot more to the circulatory system than veins." Tyler says, still smiling, and fuck. Josh is so gone for this boy.

"Then we should probably get planning, shouldn't we?"

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Josh is more smiley than usual, and it's all because of a certain Tyler Joseph. Everyone seems to notice his change in attitude from don't-look-at-me-or-I-will-fucking-beat-you-up to smiles-and-kittens-for-everyone, some people even smile back in surprise when he smiles at them while walking down the hallway.

When he reaches the Debby's locker (where she's holding hands with Jenna, and wow, Josh really has to ask about that), he smiles at the two, and Debby looks surprised. "Where is the actual Joshua Dun and what have you done with him?"

Josh rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "Haha, very funny. Just be happy I'm still buying you Cold Stone after that comment." 

"Would you mind buying Cold Stone for Jenna too? Pleeease?" she asks, and Josh shrugs.

"Yeah sure, no problem." he says, but Jenna gasps.

"Oh shit, I can't come. I have to go drive Tyler home." she says, looking at Josh and Debby apologetically.

"He can come with us!" Josh says, and little _too_ quickly, and Debby raises an eyebrow at him, but says nothing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden-" Jenna starts, but Josh cuts her off.

"No really, it's okay. Tyler and I need to work on a project for biology anyway so he can just come with me to my house when we're done." he quickly adds, and Debby smirks a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, c'mon, it will be fun!" she says, and Jenna smiles.

"If you insist." she mocks, "I'll go find Tyler, then we can go." she says, then walks down the hall away from Josh and Debby.

"Not a word about it." Josh hisses at Debby when he sees her smug, knowing expression.

"Wasn't gonna say anything anyway." She answers, even though it's pretty obvious she was.

The two stand in silence for a bit before Josh asks, "What are you and Jenna by the way? I mean, I saw you guys holding hands but I didn't wanna assume anything."

"She asked me to be her girlfriend in the summer, obviously I said yes, and we've been in a relationship ever since." Debby says, wearing an expression of joy. 

Josh smiles, "That's great! I'm happy for you guys." He says, because he really is. He's happy that Debby's happy with someone.

"You and Tyler need to get together ASAP, so then we can call ourselves The Queer Quartet." Josh can't hold back his laughter at that, and it echos through the hall. 

"T-The fucking q-queer quart-et ohm-y god." he says through gasps of laughter, and Debby is laughing too.

"Glad to see you two had fun while we were gone." Josh tries to get himself to stop laughing, but he can't. His stomach is starting to hurt at this point, and he tries to catch his breath. 

"Ohmygod, okay. I'm done laughing." he says, and breaks out in giggles again.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice cream." Debby says, and grabs Jenna's hand. The two walk ahead, leaving Josh and Tyler staring at each other. 

"Come on skinny, let's go." Josh says, and starts to walk after the couple.

Tyler starts walking along side Josh, but not without asking, "Skinny? What?" 

"It's your new nickname. Why? Do you not like it?" Josh teases, and Tyler shrugs.  
  


"It's tolerable." Josh snorts.

"Tolerable? You sound like a fucking catholic mom about heavy metal." he laughs, and Tyler tenses up when Josh curses. "Hey, what's wrong skinny?" Josh asks.

"U-Uh, just... c-could you just maybe not talk about religion around me?" Josh mentally curses himself, because this is the scared, panicky Tyler like he saw earlier this morning, not the relaxed and joking Tyler from just a few seconds ago.

"Sure man. You won't hear a word about it from this mouth." Josh says honestly, because making your crush uncomfortable is not the way to flirt and Josh isn't a total asshole. He has manners, okay.

Tyler relaxes again and let's out a breath of relief. "Thank you." he says.

"No problem." The two walk in silence for a bit before Josh breaks it. "After we're done getting ice cream, do you want to come to my house to work on the project? I already have all the supplies and shit to work on it." he says, and Tyler thinks a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. That would prolly be best." 

"Cool." The two reach Cold Stone to see Debby and Jenna waiting for them at the front.

"You two took foreeeevvvveerrr, I want my Cookie Dough ice cream!" Debby whines, and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Alright, come on, let's go appease your ice cream cravings." They all walk in and Debby quickly orders hers, then Jenna, and Josh orders his as well. They all turn to Tyler.

"Whatcha want, ty?" Jenna asks, and Tyler shakes his head.

"Nah, I don't want anything."

"Oh come on, skinny. I'm paying." Josh says, nudging Tyler a bit and he rolls his eyes at Josh.

"If you insist." he sarcastically answers, and turns to the guy and orders.

They walk outside after getting their ice creams, and just talk.

But then, Josh makes the terrible mistake of looking over at Tyler. He looks like he's giving the ice cream a fucking blow job, and Josh can feel himself growing hard.

"-sh! Josh!" Debby's voice pulls him out of his stare, and he jumps in surprise.

"U-um, yeah?" he asks.

"Jenna was just asking what your guys' project is about." she says, looking curious as to why Josh is acting so weird all the sudden.

"Oh, I can explain. So basically-" Tyler cuts in, and Josh loses track of what he's saying because he's watching Tyler's lips move as he talks, a little bit of vanilla ice cream left on his lips. Josh's dick grows harder, and he gets worried because he has to walk all the way back to his house from here, while he's hard. He nearly screams in sexual frustration when Tyler licks the ice cream away from his lips, but instead jumps up from his seat.

"Right! We should go. It's getting late and we really have to start working on our project so we should really really go!" 

"But it's only 3:12-"

"I have to be somewhere at 5," Josh quickly lies. "So let's go." he says. "Bye girls!" With that, he grabs Tyler's wrist and pulls him down the street towards his house.

They walk in silence and when they arrive at Josh's house, it's empty. They walk to Josh's room and he pulls out all the supplies, and they start working on the project in dead silence. About a half an hour passes before Tyler clears his throat.

"So... you wanna tell me what that was about?" Tyler's tone isn't exactly angry, but not exactly normal either.

"I told you, I have somewhere to be at 5." 

"That's bullshit. What was that really about?" 

"Nothing, Tyler. Let it go."

"Not until you fucking tell me what it was about, that's not normal for you to act like that Josh."

"How would you fucking know what's normal and what's not for me? You've known me for about 2 days!" 

"I just fucking know, alright? Now tell me what the fuck that was abo-" Tyler is cut off by Josh slamming his lips to Tyler's.

There's nothing romantic about it. It's desperate, but not in the lustful way. Josh is kissing Tyler harder each second, so hopeful for him to kiss back.

He doesn't.

 ...but he doesn't pull back.

So Josh continues to kiss him until he pulls back for breath.

"Josh... I don't know what to say." he says, and Josh can start to feel tears build up. "Just... give me time, okay? I need to figure out what I feel for you."

"Sure," Josh's voice is soft and barely above a whisper. "Anything you need."

Tyler nods, gets up and gathers his stuff. He walks to the door but hesitates, then turns back around and presses a soft kiss to Josh's cheek.

"See you."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i thought this would turn out rlly smutty but inpromis e smut iscming lateer


	5. Then My New Father Drained My Dirty Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eh, bar fight."

Josh was mad, he was so fucking angry at himself.

Why did he have to tell Tyler his feelings when there was a chance that Tyler wouldn't have liked him back? 

Why did he have to be so fucking moronic? 

He needs to let this anger out somehow, he feels his blood broiling. He gets up from the floor of his room after he's sure Tyler is gone, and runs out, but not before grabbing his fake ID.

Running to the nearest club, he shows the bouncer his ID and easily gets into the club (he can very easily pass as someone way older than his actual age). Taking in the atmosphere around him, he argues with himself with getting something to drink or not, and ultimately decides not to get a drink.

He looks around, he's either going to fuck someone or fight someone, he just needs someone to let out his aggression.

Walking around, someone sticks their foot out to try to trip Josh, and he barely maneuvers his body so he doesn't trip. Smiling manically, Josh turns to face the guy.

He guesses he'll be getting in a fight tonight.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Josh starts, and the guy looks at him and chuckles.

"Just a joke, bro." he explains, and Josh rolls his eyes.

"For a joke that was a pretty dick move." he presses, and the guy stands up as to intimidate, but it just isn't working.

"I said it was just a joke, now fucking drop it." He growls, and Josh laughs.

Suddenly, a girl appears at the guy's side.

"Jake? What's going on?" she asks innocently. Josh is glad that this guy has someone to take of him when he beats the fuck out of him.

"Oh? Is this your girlfriend?" Josh asks, looking at the girl, feigning interest, "You should know that your boyfriend is an asshole." Josh sees the guy's hand whip in the air, and just barely manages to dodge the punch.

"Jake! Stop!" The girl shrieks.

"It's okay, sugar. I was looking for someone to fight tonight." Josh says to the girl, still smiling with a manic look in his eye.

He then pounces on the guy, and wails punch after punch into his face, and the guy groans. He then shoves Josh back into the bar, making him slam his head against it. Josh's vision grows fuzzy before growing into focus to see a fist coming straight towards his face, and he just takes it. By now, there are people gathered around them and cheering him on.

The guy then pins Josh down and punches Josh straight in his left eye, then moves to planting more along his jaw. After more punches, Josh gets the sense to knee the guy in the crotch and he yells out a "fuck!" in pain, holding his crotch. Josh then uses his elbow jab his neck, making the guy helpless.

Josh takes the opportunity to punch the guy straight in the throat, and watches the guy fall down, wheezing for air now. Josh smirks; he may not be the strongest fighter, but he sure has the best strategy. He knows exactly where to hit people to take them down.

He shoves the guy straight on his back to the ground, and gives him a couple kicks to the stomach and ribs before he thinks this guy has learned his lesson. _Don't be mean to people who didn't do shit to you._

Looking up and seeing security guards starting to run over to them, he mumbles "Better luck next time" to the guy before taking off and sprinting out of the club.

-

Once Josh is a safe distance away, he assesses all the injuries he acquired from the fight. His left eye aches, and he cursed as he realized he would probably have a black eye tomorrow. At least people would know not to fuck with him.

His head throbs with pain, but since he isn't that dizzy, there's little chance he has a concussion. After wiping at his mouth and seeing his sleeve stained with red, he sees that his mouth is indeed bleeding. Josh figures that the injuries aren't that bad, the other guy probably got a little more fucked up than him; maybe even a couple broken ribs.

 _Whatever,_ Josh thinks. At least he got his anger out. Instead of his blood broiling, his mind and body were exhausted.

So, walking home and putting his fake ID somewhere safe, he collapses on the bed, sleep coming and taking him over easily.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh wakes up and immediately groans, he can already feel how swollen his left eye is, and his entire body aches. He has an awful headache pounding against his skull.

If he leaves early enough, he can go to get coffee and that could help his headache.

Heaving himself out of bed, he walks to his dresser and shuffles through the clothes. Black shirt, black jeans, black beanie, combat boots, and his I WANT TO BELIEVE jacket.

 _All black clothes to match my black eye,_ Josh thinks, then laughs to himself. He can be quite funny sometimes.

After getting dressed, he walks downstairs and sighs into the cold, empty silence of the house. You see, his parents were never home. They were CEO's of major companies, which meant they either were on a business trip or a conference call or something just as important. They still sent money for bills, food, and each month they gave Josh a $300 dollar allowance, yet they never came to actually see him. They had pretty much abandoned him, for they feared their 'trouble-making' son would ruin their image.

Josh had learned to deal with the loneliness of it all, but sometimes the silence penetrated his skull and echoed through his mind, making the house unbearable.

He shrugs, it's just something he's learned to deal with. And, if he wants to have an extra twenty minutes before class starts to talk to his friends, he needs to go to get his coffee now. Grabbing his car keys, he walks out of the house and to his car.

-

The moment Josh steps into school, all eyes are on him. Some people are even too afraid to look him in the eye, and he smirks; he loves the effect he has on people.

Making his way towards Debby's locker, Brendon sees him and snorts. "Yo, Dun!" he calls, but Josh just keeps walking. "I see you got in a fight last night. Did he beat your ass?" Brendon mocks, and Josh knows he's just joking, but that doesn't stop him from clenching his fist angrily.

"Fuck right off, Urie! Unless you want me to beat your ass like I beat his!" Josh yells down the hall, and some people jump in fright at his yells. He hears Pete tell Brendon that maybe he should just leave Josh alone, and he silently thanks Pete. **(A/N: <\---i didn't realize i made a reference until reading it for a second time omg)**

Getting to Debby's locker finally, and he slumps down against it. He savors the moment, taking slow sips of his coffee.

Then he turns his head to see Debby walking towards him, with Jenna and Tyler.

He glares at Tyler before turning to face Debby.

She gasps, "Josh? What happened?" she asks, rushing forward to inspect Josh's face, because yeah, getting in fights was normal for Josh. What wasn't normal is the person actually hurting Josh. He usually escaped from fights without a scratch.

"Eh, bar fight. The guy had pinned my down and got a few good punches to my face, but it's nothing serious." he says.

"'Nothing serious' my ass." Tyler mumbles, and Josh shoots him a glare before turning his attention back to Debby.

"I thought I told you not to go to the bar alone anymore! What if the guy seriously hurt you and no one was there to help you? You could've called me and I would've come! You could've called Pete, or Brendon, or Hayley, or hell, Tyler for fuck's sake!" she says, and Josh laughs.

"I'm not going to call _Tyler_ to accompany me to the bar, thanks." he says, voice heavy with sarcasm. Tyler looks offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, a bit bewildered. Josh glares at him harder, and he shrinks back a bit.

"It means, that if a bar fight did break out, you probably wouldn't be able to fight back. You would go down in one hit."

"Okay. Whatever." he says quietly, and Josh snorts as how easily he gave up on the argument.

"I'm going to go wait out back until class starts, so, see you." He says to Debby, gives her a hug then starts to walk towards the back of the school.

 

"Just the man I wanted to see!" he hears a familiar voice come from behind him, and smiles as he turns around.

"Hey Gerard." he greets, and goes to sit by them and their boyfriend, Frank.

"So? What's been going on in the world of Josh Dun? Been a while since you last came to me for drugs. You trying to go clean?" they ask, Josh shrugs.

"I don't know, my life's been pretty focused on one thing right now." he answers.

"So you have a crush." Frank adds in, and Josh looks at him in shock.

"What tells you that?" he asks.

"Dunno. Just the way you say it. Seems like it's someone special." Frank shrugs.

Josh sighs. "It doesn't matter anyway, cause he already rejected me." he says, and Frank winces.

"Sorry, man." he apologizes, and Josh shrugs.

"It's okay, you didn't know." The bell rings at that moment, and Josh gets up.

"Are you guys coming to class?" he asks, and Gerard shakes their head.

"Nah, we were going to stay out here for a bit, if you know what I mean." they wiggle their eyebrows, and Josh gags.

"Gross, guys. I seriously didn't need to know that." he says, then walks away from the pair, and towards his ultimate hell: class with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHITTY SORRY


	6. Clean Me Off (I'm So Dirty, Babe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jenna wants to know-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

Josh's steps echoed down the hallway as he walked towards the classroom. He takes a deep breath and walks in, clutching the strap of the backpack tightly. He walks to his seat and sits down, ignoring Tyler entirely.

Tyler's already hurt him emotionally, so there's no saying he won't do it again. Josh needs to watch himself.

"Josh." Tyler whispers, because the lesson has already started and he doesn't want to get in trouble. "Josh!" he hisses, jabbing Josh lightly in the side. He then realizes that Josh isn't going to respond. So he goes to his next option; pain.

His hand slinks around Josh's shoulder, and Josh almost tells him to take it off before Tyler is pinching down on his neck, hard. Josh jolts at the pain, but doesn't say anything. He's had much worse. Out of the corner of the eye he sees Tyler smirk, and wants to punch his stupid fucking face.

He then continues to pinch Josh in many other places, each getting more and more painful but Josh remains silent; he can't let Tyler win. This is a fight for pride now.

Tyler soon gets bored of it, however, and tries to think of a different approach to getting Josh to talk.

He smirks again, and then _oh,_ Josh thinks, there's a hand on his thigh. He almost lets out a squeak as it starts to move up, but keeps his eyes trained on the front of the class.

The hand starts getting close to that area, and suddenly, Josh can't take it anymore. He slaps Tyler's hand away, "Don't fucking touch me." his voice cracks when he says it, and Tyler looks like he's scared, and a bit smug. And a bit sorry, cause he knows he shouldn't have done that.

The two sit in silence for the rest of the period, and Josh is the first to bolt out of the door when the bells rings.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the periods go by quickly, and before he knows it it's lunch and he's sitting at his normal table with all his friends. A strong sense of deja vu washes over him from the day he almost beat Tyler up, and he can't quite shake the feeling.

"I'm gonna go fill up my water bottle from the water fountain." he mumbles to Debby, and she nods.

Walking out into the lunchroom and into the silent hallway, he walks towards the water fountain and fills up his water bottle. Once it's full, he gets this feeling that's holding him back from walking back into the lunch room. He doesn't want to go back, he doesn't feel needed there. 

He slumps against a random locker, and puts his head in his hands. He just wants to go home and go to sleep or drink enough to pass out, either one works.

"Josh?" he hears a voice ask, and groans.

"The fuck do you want, Skinny?" he asks, and he hears more footsteps.

"I just-uhm, well.. what are you doing here?" Tyler asks, looking a bit worried. Josh can't possibly fucking imagine why.

"Simple: I don't want to go back inside. I think I'm gonna skip the rest of the day." he answers.

"C-Can we talk?" Tyler asks, voice timid. Josh snorts.

"No." he answers, and starts to get up. He grabs his bag and starts walking towards the front of the school.

"Josh I really think we should talk-"  
  


"I don't give a fuck what you think. We're not talking about anything. So now, I'm going to go home, and I hope that I never have to see you again besides in class." Josh spits out the words without a second thought, and Tyler's face flares up in anger.

Then, just because he's angry, he makes probably the stupidest decision he could've made: he follow's Josh to his house.

It was tedious work, dodging behind bushes when Josh looked back and trying to blend into crowds of people, but it worked, Josh didn't notice him.

When Josh gets to his house and unlocks the door, Tyler runs up behind him and shoves Josh in, closing the door behind him. Josh looks alarmed but them turns around to see Tyler.  
  


"What are you doing here? I thought I thought I told you to fuck off." he says, and Tyler shakes his head, more anger now pumping through his system, he grabs Josh by the collar of his shirt and yanks him up the stairs. Josh tries to squirm away.

"Stop fucking struggling." Tyler demands, and Josh immediately stills. Tyler smirks, he fucking knew it.

Getting to Josh's room, he closes the door then shoves Josh against the door. "I've had _enough_ of your goddamn mouth, Josh." he says. "If I say we're going to talk, we're going to fucking talk. Got it?" Tyler says, tone sharp and smooth. Josh is completely still against the wall, and nods quickly, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Good. But now we're not going to talk, because someone needs to be taught a fucking lesson in manners." Tyler says, then kisses Josh, hard. The kiss is hard and desperate. Their teeth clack, and tongues fight, almost painfully. Josh sheds his jacket, and then he doesn't know where to place his arms, so they'e positioned awkwardly at his side.

Tyler takes care of that problem for him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, his other hand goes to wrap around Josh's throat, to show him that Tyler is in control now. Tyler pulls away from the kiss, already panting a bit. "You aren't gonna fucking talk, or even make a sound, alright? If you do, I'll punish you." Tyler says, and Josh nods, closing his mouth tightly. Tyler smiles, "Such a good boy." 

He yanks Josh away from the door, then shoves him towards the bed and onto it. He reaches for Josh's zipper and un-zips it, yanking his pants down. Josh almost lets out a whine at the rough treatment but then remembers he was told not to make a sound. "Take your shirt off." Tyler commands, and smirks as Josh quickly tears the fabric off and throws it somewhere else in his room. Tyler decides to take his shirt off too, leaving him in just his pants.

"Look at you, so willing to do what I say. What a slut." Tyler says, placing his hands on either side of Josh's hips and slowly grinding down against him. Tyler stops, and Josh's eyes snap open, looking at Tyler and silently pleading for _more more more._

"Do you have lube?" Tyler asks, and Josh nods quickly. He points to the second drawer of his nightstand, and Tyler opens it and grabs the bottle, setting it beside them for when the time comes. He turns back to see Josh, panting heavily yet restraining himself from saying anything or touching Tyler, because he knows he isn't allowed to.

"You're such a good little slut for me, aren't you? You're loving this." Tyler says, then goes and attacks Josh's neck, leaving hickeys and bruises all down and up his neck, making sure he'll remember this, and that people know he's Tyler's, and not there's. Finally, Tyler un-zips his pants and pulls them down, leaving the two boys now in just their boxers. He reaches for the waist-band of Josh's and pulls them down slightly, smirking when Josh jolts as he snaps it back against Josh's skin.

Pulling down Josh's boxers, he takes in sweaty, naked Josh and it's an amazing sight, one that he can't believe he's luck enough to see. "Turn over on your stomach, ass up, baby." Josh complies quickly, holding his hands below him and near his stomach. Tyler takes the bottle of lube and spreads some generously on his fingers.

"You've done this before, right? You can talk." Tyler asks.

"Yes, sir." Josh says, and Tyler nearly moans at the name but instead inserts one finger into Josh, and fuck, he's tight.

"You can make sounds, but don't talk." Tyler warns, and Josh is immediately a moaning mess under Tyler, squirming and moving around.

Tyler puts another finger in Josh's ass, and Josh begins to fuck himself back on Tyler's hand. Josh screams out in pleasure as Tyler hits his prostate, "There it is." Tyler says, voice proud and smug. It's not long before another finger is added and Tyler begins to slow down his fingers just to mess with Josh.

"Tyler please, _please_ fuck me I need-" he's cut off by Tyler flipping him back over onto his back and his hand gripping his throat and squeezing, cutting off his words into a wheeze.

"Did I fucking say you could talk?" he asks, voice dangerously low. Josh realizes his mistake and shakes his head vigorously.

"For that, I'm not gonna fuck you. If you want to get off, you'll have to do all the work and ride me." he says, and Josh wastes no time in climbing into Tyler's lap.

He lines his hole up with Tyler's dick and sinks down, groaning as Tyler and his hips meet. He gives himself a moment to adjust to Tyler's length, then starts fucking himself on his dick slowly. When he pulls himself back up, Tyler grabs his thighs and pulls him back down roughly. Josh yelps, he's already sensitive and all of this is just sending his senses into overdrive. 

"Did that hurt? Good." Tyler says. "A whore like you deserves the pain. Disobeying their master like that doesn't call for praise." Tyler growls out, and Josh whines as Tyler holds his thighs down, not letting him move. It's starting to get a little painful but it also feels so, so good.

Finally, after what seems like hours later, Tyler releases his grip on Josh's thighs. "Now move." he commands, and Josh does so immediately, bouncing up and down and fucking himself on Tyler's cock.

"You can talk now." Tyler breathes, "Because I want to hear you when I do this." he says, then pushes Josh down on the bed so he's on his back. He hikes Josh's thighs up and starts fucking into him, hard.

"Tyler, hnnhg, shit! I-It's too much... " Josh trails off and Tyler growls.

"Don't come until I tell you to, whore." he says, then goes faster, and Josh's whole body shudders in pleasure, his brain spinning with the need to come.

"Please let me come Tyler, pleasepleaseplease." he begs, and Tyler shakes his head.

"You can hold on and you're going to, until I say." he huffs, and Josh starts crying. It's too much, Tyler's hitting his prostate which each of his hard, fast thrusts and his poor, neglected dick still is hard as a rock against his stomach. He can feel it, his orgasm about to wash over him, yet he still needs to hold back. For Tyler.

Tyler pulls out, and Josh makes a confused noise. He knows he hasn't come yet. Then Tyler is climbing off the bed and yanking Josh by the hair so he's standing in front of him, and pushes Josh to his knees. "Put your mouth to good use for once and blow me." he says, and Josh wastes no time with taking Tyler's dick in his mouth, sucking and lapping with all he's good for. Tyler is moaning above Josh, then pulls him off his dick.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Tyler asks, and this time, it's Josh who moans.

"Yes _please,_ sir." he says, and then Tyler is thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat in no time. Josh fights his gag reflex and just takes it. Seconds later, Tyler is spilling down Josh's throat. He swallows all of it. 

But Josh still hasn't gotten off.

It takes Tyler a second to regain his control, but when he does he smirks at Josh, seeing him fighting the urge to touch himself and get off.

"You want to get off?" he asks, and Josh nods quickly.

"Yes please!" he yelps, and Tyler narrows his eyes at Josh.

"Yes please.. ?" he teases.

"Yes please, sir. Please get me off, _please_." he sobs, and Tyler shushes him by kissing him and pulling him back onto the bed.

He grabs Josh's dick and starts to jerk him off, and Josh's orgasm hits him hard a few strokes later; he cries out as he finally gets the sweet release he's been waiting for.

He wipes at his eyes, and stops crying. He sees Tyler smiling at him and smiles back, wrapping his arms around Tyler's lanky body and pulling him close. "Thank you." he mumbles, and Tyler chuckles.

"No problem, I guess. But what does this make us?" he asks Josh, and Josh thinks for a moment.

"What do you want us to be?" Josh asks, because really, Tyler was the one who wasn't sure of his feelings.

"A thing." he says. "Josh, will you be my boyfriend?" he asks.

"Ohmygod, I'm not gonna say _no_." Josh answers, and giggles, kissing Tyler lightly on the lips.

When they pull away, Josh snuggles farther into Tyler's chest and they both lay in silence for a few moments.

The door bursts open and the two boys shoot up into a sitting position.

Debby bursts in, and she looks surprised. "Holy fuck!" she says, "I fucking knew it!" Debby says, and Josh blushes wildly.

She whips out her phone and calls Jenna. "Ohmygod, Jenna, they fucked!" she says triumphantly, and the room is silent for a moment before Debby says, "Jenna wants to know who bottomed."

Tyler and Josh look at each other for a moment before Tyler points at him, and Debby gasps. "No fucking way! Josh bottoms! What a glorious day this is!"

"Jenna wants to know if this means you guys are a thing now." she asks them, and they both nod. "Nice, they're a thing."

Silence. Then, "What?! No! We should go to Olive Garden instead!" Debby argues, then turns back to the boys. "Jenna wants to know if you guys would rather go to Olive Garden or Outback for a celebratory dinner since you guys finally came to your senses and fucked."

The boys turn to each other again, still blushing, "I've always liked Olive Garden." Tyler says, and Josh nods.

"Olive Garden is good." he says, and Debby squeals excitedly.

"Nice! Get fucked, Jenna, we're going to Olive Garden! You two," she gestures towards the boys, "go take a shower. Together, separate, I don't care, just take one then get dressed so we can go eat." The two nod, and Debby finally leaves, still talking to Jenna on the phone as she walks down the hall and away from the pair.

"That wasn't awkward." Tyler says, his voice flat. Josh laughs.

"Yeah, Debby can be a bit.. like that sometimes. She was just excited I guess."

"From the sound of it, so is Jenna." Tyler laughs.

"We should probably go take a shower." Josh says.

"Together?" Tyler asks, eyebrows wiggling.

"Together." Josh says through giggles.

-

At the restaurant, the four are quickly seated and have their drink orders taking.

"Oh shit!" Debby gasps. Everyone looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asks.

"Since Josh and Tyler are together now we can call ourselves The Queer Quartet! Fuck yes!" she says the last part a bit too loudly and a mother with her baby glares at her from the next table over.

"I forgot all about that." Josh says through his laughs. "I guess we can." he smiles, squeezing Tyler's hand he was holding under the table.

"'Tis an amazing day." Jenna says in her best British accent, and everyone at the table laughs.

 

* * *

 

Once dinner is over, the two of them say goodbye to Debby and Jenna, then walk back to Josh's car. "That was fun." Josh says, climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, it was." Tyler said. "Shit! I need to call my mom and tell her I'm okay. She's probably worried about me."

"You should ask her if you can spend the night at my house. Tell her it's for a school project." Josh grins, and Tyler nods, pulling out his phone.

"I mean, that's half true." Tyler mumbles, before his mom picks up. "Hey mom!" he starts, before Josh hears yelling from the other line and barely holds back a laugh.

"I know! I'm sorry! I was at a friend's house working on a project." he says, then more yelling. "Can I just stay with them? It's already pretty late and they said they would just drive to school in the morning." he reasons, then the talking from the other line is more quiet.

"All right, okay. Sure. Yes... _yes,_ mom. I love you too, see you tomorrow." he says, then hangs up and sighs. "Damn, she was mad." he laughs, "But she agreed to let me stay the night." he smiles and takes Josh's hand, squeezing it a bit.

"Perfect." Josh says, and thinks back on the day.

He glances at Tyler, _How did I get so lucky?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that wasn't too bad omg i ended it on a really cheesy note but its cute so shhh


	7. Without You, I'm A Dull Gray-Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being intimate with Tyler is something that means a lot more to Josh than just getting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR MONTHS ANDTHIS IS THE BIG ENDING AND IT SUCKS BUT OH WEELL

Josh was anxious, to say the least.

He didn't know how the school would react to him walking into the school hand-in-hand with Tyler, but it's not like he couldn't just beat up anyone who dared to say shit to them.

They drove to school the next morning in Josh's car, but Tyler was driving. His hand that wasn't controlling the steering wheel was rested on Josh's thigh, (Josh feels nostalgic because it reminds him of yesterday in class) and Josh squeaked every time it moved a little higher, leaving Tyler snickering.

When they got to school, Josh was half-hard and horribly frustrated, while Tyler was smug and proud of the effect he had on Josh.

 

Their relationship was certainly weird, however. Since Josh was seen as a bad guy, he was ultimately seen as a top. It was what made sense; Tyler seemed so fragile and like he would easily be the one to submit. Josh was Tyler's bitch, but outside of the bedroom they had some unspoken agreement that Josh was the dom.

 

They walked into the school and people whispered and stared at the sight of them holding hands. No one dared to say anything, however.

Until one of the most egotistical, homophobic assholes had to give them his input on what he thought of Tyler and Josh when Josh couldn't give less of a fuck.

"Disgusting fags." he sneered to them loudly as he walked by. Everyone already staring at the pair stopped dead and silenced, watching as Josh chuckled lowly and let go of Tyler's hand reluctantly, turning to face this asshole.

Josh immediately recognized him as Jake Miller. The biggest fuckboy the school had known. If anyone was fucking stupid enough to say something like that in the face of Josh, it was definitely him.

"Want to fucking say that again, Jake?" he said, giving the kid a fair warning that if he didn't take it back he'd get his ass beat.

"I said, you two are fucking disgusting." he said proudly again, and Josh could feel his anger rising. He didn't show it, though.

He simply laughed again, and when Jake wasn't quite paying attention he shoved him back against the lockers with tremendous force. It knocked the air out of him, and he collapsed to the ground wheezing.

Grabbing the boy's collar, he slammed back against the locker again, and kneed him in the crotch. He groaned in pain, and Josh started landing punch after punch into his face.

"Josh, maybe you should stop... " Tyler said, twisting the ends of his hairs, which was a sign he was getting anxious. Josh decided he should stop for the sake of Tyler's anxiety.

"You say my love is disgusting, but everyone thinks it's disgusting when you talk about every girl you banged like they're some fucking object. So shut your fucking mouth, Miller." Landing one last punch, he leaves him slumped against the locker and grabs hold of Tyler's hand again, both walking away from the beat boy.

Finally turning the corner of the hallway so no one could see them anymore, Tyler abruptly stopped walking. Josh turned back in confusion, but then was being dragged into a closet and pushed against the door as it closed behind him.

"Tyler... ?" he asked, but his unspoken question was answered when Tyler slowly started to grind against him, pressing hot, warm kisses to his neck.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." he breathed, and Josh moaned as Tyler started to nibble on his collarbones, both of their cocks getting hot friction as they rubbed against each other.

Still kissing his neck, Tyler's hands slowly rubbed down Josh's sides until he came to his zipper and, un-zipping his jeans, he pulled out Josh's cock and started to pump him at a rough pace.

Josh cried out, "Shhh, shhhh baby boy, don't want anyone to hear." Tyler crooned in his ear before kissing him hot and messily.

A couple more minutes of kissing between moans and dirty talk before Josh finally stuttered out, "T-Tyl-er, please let me come, oh god, I'm so close." 

"You can last a bit longer, can't you?" Tyler asked sarcastically, making it prominent that Josh didn't get a decision in this at all. He would last or he would be punished.

Josh could feel his eyes start to water with the need of his orgasm. They spilt over and started to stream but he didn't feel ashamed.

 

And it was then that Josh realized how much he really needed Tyler. Tyler kept him grounded, Tyler made him feel safe. It was hard having to always be the bad ass guy because you were expected to not show feelings. But getting intimate with Tyler meant he could submit and let out all of his emotions and Tyler would still love him the same.

And that meant a whole fucking lot to Josh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> new work w multiple chapters tbh idek how it will fucking end but it seems like a good idea rn,,,,, ah the joys of being a compulsive writer


End file.
